villainousfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Hat
≈1.80 meters (≈5.9 feet) (excluding tophat) |species = Unknown |relationships = Dr. Flug Slys (employee) 5.0.5. (enemy, employee) Demencia (employee, enemy, to an extent) Lil' Jack (owner of) |voiced_by = Alan Ituriel (both English and Spanish) |debut = "Villainous Festivities" (webisode) "The Perception of Evil" (series) |final = "The Lost Cases of the Tree House" }} Black Hat is the primary character of Villainous and the leader and founder of the Black Hat Organization. Personality Black Hat is an extremely manipulative and sarcastic man who enjoys causing pain towards others. He is also a very cruel and evil man, lashing out at anyone who defies him. He is a man with a bad temper, and seems to only tolerate the other members of the organization. Appearance Series Black Hat wears a black top hat with a maroon band (along with a menagerie of other hats underneath), as well as donning a rimless monocle. He has somewhat dark grey skin, sharp, pointy teeth with a greenish tint, and a forked tongue. He wears a black trench coat, a light grey waistcoat, dark grey pants, a red dress shirt and a black tie. He also appears to wear dark grey gloves, and occasionally carries with him a black walking stick that he forms from his shadow. His shoes are black with white spats. Webisodes Black Hat wears a black top hat with a light pinkish-maroon band and a white question mark adorning the top, as well as donning a rimless monocle. He has dark blue-grey skin, and sharp teeth. He also wears a black trench coat, light grey waistcoat, and a black tie. He also appears to wear black gloves. Abilities *'Shapeshifting': Black Hat, on various occasions, changes his appearance in order to fool or torment others. The most notable example of this being when he changed himself into a perfect replica of 5.0.5. in order to terrify Demencia in "Wearing Evil". **'Size Manipulation': Likely as another form of his shapeshifting, Black Hat can change the size of his body to that of a giant, although he has only been shown using this ability once in "Sculpting Evil" and in one of the Villainous Comics. *'Black Magic': As seen in "Ice Cream of Fear", he has some sort of proficiency in black magic, as he is able to bring back 5.0.5.'s ice cream to a seemingly normal state, while also giving it demonic qualities. *'Laser Vision': In "Bad Security", Black Hat killed a blue jay by shooting deadly lasers out of his eyes. *'Charisma'/'Manipulation': Black Hat, as a salesman, uses various forms of charisma and manipulation to convince other villains to buy his inventions. *'Portal Creation': As shown in "Squeak", Black Hat seems to be able to open portals (possibly to the underworld, as shown by the ghosts coming out of the portal he opened). *'Instrumentalism': As seen in "The Note of Destruction", Black Hat appears to be proficient in playing piano/organ. *'Singing': He has the ability to proficiently sing. He also tends to make people go insane with his singing. *'Shadow Manipulation': As shown in "The Lost Cases of Elmore", Black Hat can teleport via his shadow. He also can transform his shadow into a cane. *'Telekinesis': In the same episode, Black Hat is shown to have the ability to choke people by simply using his mind. He does this to Dr. Flug as a way to caution him not to boast about himself. Episode appearances Webisodes *"Villainous Festivities" *"A Villainous Christmas" *"The Evil Flu" *"Hooked" Series Phase One *"The Perception of Evil" *"Ice Cream of Fear" *"Bigger, Badder" *"Squeak" *"Horribly Heavy" *"Wearing Evil" *"Bad Security" *"The Portrait of Evil" *"Sculpting Evil" *"The Note of Destruction" ''Orientation Videos for Villains *"The Lost Cases of Ooo" *"The Lost Cases of Rhyboflavin" *"The Lost Cases of Boxmore" *"The Lost Cases of Townsville" *"The Lost Cases of Elmore" *"Guide for an Evil Conquest" *"The Lost Cases of the Future" *"The Lost Cases of Beach City" *"The Lost Cases of the Tree House" Phase Two *"Horrible Holidays" *"The Foul Flower" *"Demencia wuz here" *"Black Hat Organization: 2018 Anniversary" *"Trap-ical Resort" Trivia *Counting his appearance as a "living painting" in "The Portrait of Evil", Black Hat has never been absent from an episode, and is the only character to never do so. *He bears a resemblance to Count Bleck from the video game ''Super Paper Mario, namely in the sharp teeth, monocle on their left eyes, large top hats, formal attire, and of course in the fact that they are both evil. *He is named after the term "black hat", which refers to the villain of a Western film. *He can play both the piano, and the violin. The one he owns has strings made out of cat's guts. *He likes neither dogs nor cats. *He doesn't need to sleep. **Whether or not he actually can sleep is debatable. *A "prototype" of Black Hat's design was designed back in 2008 by Alan Ituriel and uploaded to DeviantArt. *Black Hat's modern design was made at some point around 2015, as art posted by Ami Guillén depicts him as such. *Black Hat is said to be in retirement, however, he is still attempting to run a business by selling evil items to villains despite this. This is due to boredom. *He has been confirmed to be 2.03 meters, or about 6.66 feet tall. 666 is a number often associated with sin, the devil, and demons in general, fitting his appearance and mannerisms. **Taking his confirmed height with his top hat (2.03 meters) and subtracting that from his approximate height without his tophat (≈1.77 meters) places the height of his tophat at 26 centimeters, ≈0.85 feet, or ≈10 inches tall. *Black Hat is very, very old.nightfurmoon. THE LAST ONE OF THE YEAR!. Archived from the original on December 14, 2017. Retrieved on January 6, 2018. *Black Hat's name is akin to the term "black hat hacker", a type of hacker that uses their extensive knowledge of breaking into computers for their own malicious gains, as he is almost always seen advertising some kind of invention that was built for malicious purposes. External links *Black Hat's ask.fm account de:Black Hat es:Black Hat fr:Black Hat ru:Черная Шляпа ja:Black Hat Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters